Wedding List
by Irulan S
Summary: En la organización de una boda es normal que haya amor.¿Aunque no sea entre los prometidos?.Hermione odia las pérdidas de tiempo.Sirius,su nuevo guardaespaldas,quiere hacerle ver que la vida es más que reglas.¿Qué puede más,la razón o la temeridad?¡SxH!
1. Vestido de Novia

OK, antes que nada, no me maten por favor. Supongo que han de pensar **"¿Qué se cree esta mujer, acaso no ve que tiene otros fics sin actualización?!!!!!"** ...síiiii, lo tengo muy en cuenta, pero tengan paciencia por favor, **quiero aclarar que este fic esta completamente acabado, sí, leyeron bien, ACABADO!,** no pude evitarlo, he dejado de escribir los otros fics, por que cuando se me vino esta idea a la cabeza no paré de escribir. No quise subir el primer capítulo sin haber planteado por completo cómo iba a evolucionar este cuento, porque creo que ése es el error. Entonces preferí escribirlo todo, llegar al ansiado y precioso **"FIN"** y entonces publicar, lo que nos lleva a mi nuevo fic _LISTA DE BODA_. Denle una oportunidad, de verdad me siento orgullosa de este fic, es romántico y traté de darle una pintada de comedia, espero los entretenga.

Dudas y aclaraciones las pondré al final del capítulo, en las clásicas **notas de autor. **Mientras tanto, pues que comience la lectura!!!!!

**

* * *

**

_Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a JKRowling.  
_

_BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN **"TAKE THIS BROKEN WINGS" **DE** MISTER MISTER**_

**-WEDDING LIST-**

**SIRIUSxHERMIONE**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**-**_**LA **_**LISTA- **

"¡Puedo ser muy paciente, Sirius Black, pero la impuntualidad me vuelve loca!" Chilló con todas sus fuerzas una hermosa castaña de 25 años, de castaños rizos que le llegaban hasta los hombros, señalando con fiereza a su acompañante.

"Tranquilízate…, solo fueron 12 minutos" Rezongó el moreno, alto, elegante y espectacularmente sexy, de perfectos 40 años e hipnotizantes ojos grises.

"¡CUARENTA MINUTOS!"

"…eso quiere decir que mi reloj sí está mal" Gruñó mirando su reloj plateado con dolor.

"¡Sirius!"

"Ya mujer, de cualquier modo no traemos prisa, relájate"

"¡Tú no traerás prisa pero YO SÍ!"

"Bien, bien" Refunfuñó con indolencia comenzando a caminar hacia el concurrido centro de París, Hermione suspiró y lo siguió a grandes zancadas.

"¡No tan rápido!"

"Carajo mujer, ¿no que traías prisa?"

La castaña le aventó una mirada asesina, definitivamente detestaba a Sirius Black, era el hombre más cabezota, egomaniaco y desesperante que existía en el universo, ella jamás, jamás, jamás pasaría tiempo que no fuera vitalmente necesario con ese hombre.

"_Me debes una grande, Harry_"

Hermione estaba a 8 meses de convertirse en la señora de Weasley, y realmente le parecía lo más correcto, toda su vida pensó que así terminaría, y ella, siendo una mujer metódica no le gustaba romper esquemas. Sin embargo Sirius era exactamente lo contrario a ella, siempre buscando la diferencia, innovando y llevándole la contraria a todo…

Si Harry y Ron no hubiesen tenido que ir a una misión de emergencia, ella no hubiera acabado con Black organizando la boda.

¡Ron tenía tantos hermanos! Pero en casos como ese, siempre tenían cosas que hacer. Su última esperanza era Ginny, pero claro… la pelirroja andaba de luna de miel con su queridísimo Neville.

De no ser porque Bellatrix se escapó de Azkaban tres días antes, ella podría organizar su boda sola, pero teniendo a su psicópata archienemiga suelta, la Orden no se arriesgaría a dejarla sola.

Mientras tanto Sirius trataba de tranquilizarse. Él mismo no entendía cómo diablos se había ofrecido para proteger a Hermione. Pero sabía que el destino había tenido algo que ver en eso. Siempre había tenido la creencia de que la todas las personas tienen un rol en la vida, de esa forma todos podían obtener cambios en su persona. Él suponía que su rol tenía que ser sobre Hermione, sino ¿Por qué estaba junto a una mujer que a penas conocía?

"¿Por dónde comenzamos?" Dijo Sirius mirando en todas direcciones con aburrimiento.

"Ya hice una lista"

"¿Una lista de qué?"

"Del recorrido que haremos, para que esto sea rápido, sencillo y cubramos todas los detalles necesarios para la boda sin ningún inconveniente"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es obvio, Black" Gruñó con su voz de sabelotodo "Las cosas se organizan para que salgan bien, sobre todo las bodas, porque, si recuerdas que estas aquí para ayudarme con mi boda ¿verdad?"

"No te hagas la lista. Yo me refería a que por qué todo tiene que ser rápido y sencillo, ¡es una boda! Las comprometidas comúnmente quieren tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ver absolutamente todo, desde el centro de mesa, las servilletas, el número musical, ¡hasta el pastel y el vestido de novia!"

"Hablas de mujeres que no tienen trabajo, obligaciones y vida, Sirius. Yo sí tengo todo eso, y no puedo perder mi tiempo en ver 300 tipos diferentes de servilletas, cuando van a acabar embarradas, sucias y arrugadas por todo el salón"

"Suenas muy emocionada por la boda" El sarcasmo fue obvio en cada palabra que pronunció, pero Hermione no lo notó, e incluso asintió desinteresadamente mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolso negro.

"¡Esta es la lista!"

"¡No puede ser, es diminuta!"

"Lo mejor de todo es que no saldrá todo esto en más de 1000 galeones"

"¿Por qué? Entre Ron y tú ganan mil galeones cada dos días, por Merlín, ¿A qué se debe tu tacañees en tu propia boda?"

"Economizar. Nunca es bueno despilfarrar el dinero solo por que te sobre un poco"

"¡¿UN POCO?!" Sirius soltó una carcajada "Como sea…, es imposible organizar una boda con un presupuesto de mil galeones"

"Te equivocas, como siempre Black"

"Verás que no. ¿Y qué me dices de la banda o número musical? Eso simplemente te saldrá, si te va bien en unos 800 galeones"

"Aquí lo tengo, es el número 6 de mi Lista. Con alguien que toque la guitarra bastará. A todo mundo le gusta la trova"

"Yo ODIO la trova" Gruñó "Bien, ¿Qué me dices del banquete y el pastel?"

"Número 4 de mi lista, será un buffet clásico, de no más de 10 galeones por persona, el pastel quedará tal vez como flan o gelatina. Da lo mismo"

"¡¿FLAN O GELATINA?! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?" Soltó un bufido "Muy bien, necia, esto si que no me lo puedes rebatir, ¿Qué me dices del vestido?"

"Número 1 de mi lista, y por suerte el más sencillo. Usaré el de Molly"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Sí, ya lo taché. Listo" Sonrió mirando la primera línea tachada.

"¿A qué te refieres con el de Molly?"

"Sí, bueno, cuando era joven era muy delgada, a lo mucho habrá que ajustar de un par de lados, pero no pasará de 3 galeones, además no te preocupes por Ginny, no tiene inconveniente, dice que ella jamás usaría un vestido tan pasado de moda. Así que solucionado"

"Eres como… como un robot del ahorro" La miró con miedo "Ahora entiendo el porqué de tus túnicas viejas y de obvia pésima calidad"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tienen de malo mis túnicas?"

"Te he visto solo 9 diferentes, ¡¿Cómo puedes vivir con solo 9 tipos de túnicas?! Y todas de colores oscuros" Negó frustrado "Pareces una vieja tacaña y avara"

"¡Cállate, Black! Suficiente tengo con aguantarte como para además escuchar tus tonterías" Soltó un suspiro y miró su lista "Número 2: salón de fiestas"

"Es increíble que por lo menos la quieras hacer en París, es romántica, pero muy cara"

"No, de hecho elegí París porque tengo una prima que trabaja en un salón de fiestas infantiles, ¡Me lo dejará a mitad de precio!"

"¡¿Infantiles?! ¿A cuánta gente estas pensando en invitar Hermione? ¿10?"

"¡Ojala! Pero solo con los Weasley ya tenemos más de 20 entre parejas e hijos. De mi familia solo serán mis padres y un par de primos, y de amigos unos 10 más…, 5 mejor, para que el buffet alcance"

"¿Y en un salón infantil van a caber todos?" Silbó desaprobatorio "Ya quiero verlo"

"Pues dame la mano, que haremos _pop_ directo en el salón"

Sirius le tomó la mano y ambos desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

"¡Hay pinturas de peluches y animalitos del bosque por todos lados! No te puedes casar aquí"

"Un par de hechizos ilusionadores bastará. Solo tendré que renovarlos cada par de horas"

"No tendrás tiempo de hacer hechizos el día de tu boda. Entre fotografías y bailes no recordarás eso"

"¿Fotografías? Bueno eso es caro. Y por lo otro, no sé bailar, Ron tampoco, así que cero problema"

"¿No piensan tomar clases juntos de baile?"

"¡Cielos, no! Además de que es un gasto innecesario, Ron me haría pomada los pies. Me gusta caminar ¿sabes?" Le sonrió y le echó un vistazo al salón "Como para 40 personas ¿no? Me parece bien"

"Es ridículo. Ahí hay juegos de plástico para niños de 5 o 6 años"

"Bien por Bill y Fleur, también Remus y Tonks podrán dejar ahí a Ted mientras comen"

"Como quieras" Siseó "¿Qué sigue?"

"Número 3: Ajustar el vestido de novia"

_¡POP!_

Aparecieron en la sastrería de un barrio común y corriente, que tenía descuento del 20%, Hermione tocó la campanilla del mostrador, y el sastre salió sonriente.

"Buen día" Dijo en francés y Sirius respondió. Por un momento pensó que Hermione no sabía hablar francés, pero de inmediato comenzó con una conversación fluida y bien acentuada con el sastre.

"_Claro que sabe francés, es una sabelotodo_" Sonrió por su propio pensamiento y entonces notó que Hermione entraba al vestidor para ponerse el vestido.

"Hermosísima dama, si me lo permite decir" Dijo el sastre y Sirius asintió.

"Claro, no hay problema"

"Debe de sentirse muy afortunado de desposar a una mujer tan hermosa y sobre todo joven"

"Oh no, yo…"

"¡Lista!" Hermione salió, y ambos hombres tuvieron que reprimirse por completo para no soltar un grito de terror "Me queda casi perfecto, solo hay que ver el largo, no quiero que roce el piso, y las mangas me quedan algo cortas"

"¡Oh señorita, el vestido es muy… clásico!"

"Por no decir viejo. Es horrible Hermione"

El sastre miró escandalizado al que según él era el prometido, y prefirió subir a Hermione en un banquillo para comenzar a arreglar el largo. Mientras ambos magos comenzaban una nueva discusión.

"Le diré a Molly que insultaste su vestido"

"No es eso, pero esta tan viejo que tiene manchas amarillentas por todos lados, además huele raro, y el corte es muy de los años 60, se ve claramente usado, no te va bien, además te cubre del cuello a los tobillos, solo deja ver tus manos, no eres una monja para que uses eso"

"Y aún no has visto el velo…"

"¡Ni quiero verlo!"

"Sirius no te estreses, para empezar yo no quiero casarme a lo _muggle_, pero sino lo hago papá y mamá me matarán. Así que esto es más un convenio que un gusto. Luego Ron y yo ya nos casaremos a lo mágico" El sastre alzó la mirada totalmente confundido, pero siguió guardando silencio.

"Hermione eso es horrible, sino lo quieres hacer no lo hagas. De hecho, te conozco, y sé que cuando no crees en algo o simplemente no lo quieres, NO LO HACES. ¿Por qué ahora la boda a fuerza?"

"No es a fuerza. Amo a Ron, y a mis padres. Todo es por ellos"

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Bueno señorita, su vestido estará listo en 3 días"

"Maravilloso"

"Permítame hacerle un recibo para que se pueda ir" Se fue tras el mostrador con el vestido en brazos. Hermione y Sirius se sentaron en los sillones que había ahí.

"¿Y que zapatos llevarás? ¿O acaso planeas usar las zapatillas con las que trabajas en San Mungo?"

"Oh cielos, NO" Rió ella, y Sirius notó como brillaban sus ojos de júbilo al confesarle "Ya tengo los zapatos, desde hace 4 años"

"¿Los compraste cuando tenías 21? Bueno, se verán igual de usados que el vestido, bien pensado" Hermione volvió a reír, y Sirius no pudo evitar contagiarse de su linda sonrisa.

"Nunca los he usado. Los compré especialmente para mi matrimonio"

"Quisiera verlos"

"Claro" Sacó su varita, se fijó que el sastre aún estuviera ocupado adentro, hizo un par de florituras y conjuró una caja blanca con dorado. La tomó y con un suspiro abrió la tapa, entre el papel de arroz que había para proteger los zapatos, Hermione sacó un bellísimo y moderno botín de piel blanca, con adornos dorados. El tacón era delgadísimo y medía 9cm, desde la punta hasta el tobillo tenía una enredadera en hilo de oro. Sirius quedó en shock.

"Es… increíble, Hermione, es… ¡wow!"

"Gracias" Sonrió soñadora mirando el botín "Es de diseñador"

"Bueno, ahora sí estoy impactado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, por varias cosas, para empezar, ¡¿Cuánto te costó?!"

"12mil galeones"

"¿Tan caro? ¿Y porque la señorita-cero-gastos-innecesarios compró unos botines tan caros?"

"Son mi debilidad. Todos los zapatos hermosos me matan. Botines, alpargatas, flats, sandalias, tacones, botas, zapatillas. Diseños exclusivos, pieles hermosas, detalles únicos. No me resisto"

"¿Qué zapatos traes ahorita?"

Hermione sonrió alzando su guanga túnica, y dejó ver un par de tacones negros altísimos, con broches de plata y listones en los tobillos. Sirius le chifló.

"¡Pero si son hermosos! Tus pies parecen de princesa con ellos, y por Merlín son muy eróticos, ¿Por qué nunca los enseñas?"

"Son un gusto personal, no me interesa que los vean, el solo llevarlos me vuelve loca"

"Ni parece que traes tacones, es como si flotaras"

"Práctica al caminar simplemente" Se encogió de hombros.

"¡Hermione te prohíbo usar ese horroroso vestido con esos botines! ¡No te puedes hacer eso, no le puedes hacer eso a esos zapatos! Piensa en ellos, ¿se merecen ser acompañantes de ese vestido espantosísimo?"

"Bueno… no lo había pensado así…"

"Vamos Hermione, olvídate del vestido de Molly, ¡Vamos a comprar uno que le haga justicia a esos botines! Por favor, por favor, por favor"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto? Solo estas aquí porque no te quedó otra opción"

"Es inevitable luego de que me enseñaras los botines"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno yo…, tengo un fetiche con los zapatos hermosos de mujer" Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato y dejó caer su túnica para esconder sus tacones de nuevo "Por favor, vamos por un vestido que valga la pena"

"Pero eso retrazaría la Lista"

"¡Al diablo con la Lista!" Gimió haciendo un énfasis infantil en la última palabra "Hermione, es tu boda, un evento único e increíble que solo sucede una vez en la vida…, bueno puede suceder varias veces, pero como la primera ninguna. Además el vestido es el Número 1, solo destáchalo y ¡listo! Empezamos por el principio"

"No existe la palabra _destachar_" Gruñó.

"No evadas el tema. Solo toma la maldita Lista y DESTACHA"

Hermione lo miró contrariada por varias razones. La primera era que no podía creer que siguiera usando una palabra que ambos sabían que no existía, a pesar que haberlo corregido. La segunda era porque ella realmente quería disfrutar de su boda, pero le quitaría tiempo para el trabajo, además tenía pendiente un diplomado de medicirugía, y no podía faltar de dar clases en el Auditorio Mágico sobre Hechizos Curativos, sin mencionar que estaba ayudando a Luna a acabar su tesis de las propiedades mágicas que poseían nos nargles y que podían ayudar a varias pociones para regenerar la vista.

"¡Deja de pensar en trabajo y escuela, Hermione!"

"Yo no pensaba en eso…"

"Sí, claro que lo hacías, tu cara se volvió un poema de preocupaciones sobre todas tus obligaciones como medimaga, maestra, estudiante y amiga"

"…no"

"¡SÍ!"

"¡Pero Sirius! Tengo una vida, si empiezo por cambiar el vestido, luego vas a querer que te haga caso en cambiar la trova por un número musical o una banda. Y a la larga solo me vas a quitar tiempo"

"¡Con justa razón!"

"¿Solo por unos botines?"

"No es el hecho de los botines, Hermione, la verdad es que es la primera vez que te veo emocionada y extasiada, todo el tiempo estas preocupada, estresada y hasta un poco amargada, de verdad necesitas relajarte, necesitas concentrarte en ti y solamente en TI. Tu boda es un buen inicio para que seas una mujer feliz"

"Estoy totalmente satisfecha con quién soy, Sirius Black, no necesito de tus comentarios"

"Claro, todo mundo se sentiría satisfecho con 3 diplomados en medicina, una carrera con honores, la dirección de toda el ala de Urgencias Mágicas en el mejor hospital de Inglaterra, y un futuro matrimonio, ¡PERO ESO NO TE HACE FELIZ!"

"¡¿Y quién te crees para andarme diciendo si soy o no soy feliz?!"

"Es cierto, no soy nadie para decirte eso, pero Hermione…"

"¿Si?"

Sirius guardó silencio, hizo una mueca y miró al sastre que ya había regresado y parecía muy entretenido con la conversación. Por un momento dudó en contestar, sabiendo que podía malinterpretarse… o peor aún, que podía comprenderse a la perfección.

"Me ha fascinado verte con la mirada brillante y esa sonrisa tan grande. Quisiera verte así toda la vida"

Hermione lo miró impactada. Se sonrojó y sonrió, miró al sastre que le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Quédese con el vestido y haga con él lo que quiera" Afirmó y ambos hombres sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Minutos después Sirius y Hermione caminaban por París, dirigiéndose a la zona de tiendas de boutique de bodas más hermosas de la ciudad.

"Sabes Sirius… me da gusto que vengas conmigo"

"A mí también Hermione, a mí también"

"¿Tú nunca has pensado en casarte?"

"¿De dónde has sacado el tema?"

"Bueno es fácil de pensar cuando una está organizando su boda…"

"Ja, claro…" Asintió y luego se encogió de hombros "¿Sabes? En realidad no, soy un alma libre, eso de los compromisos no me va. Menos lo del anillito y eso, lo perdería de inmediato, y además soy un mujeriego, no creo que una mujer me pueda llenar para toda la vida"

"Ya veo" Aceptó sin importancia "Así eres tú, totalmente contrario a mí" Se sonrieron y entraron a la primer boutique.

"Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Viene a buscar un smoking?" La vendedora le sonrió coqueta, y Hermione se sintió levemente ignorada.

"No, yo ya tengo muchos" Sonrió y señaló a la castaña "Ella en cambio, viene por un vestido de novia"

"Oh" La vendedora miró de fea manera la túnica desgastada y vieja de Hermione, y señaló al final de la tienda "Los descuentos y últimas mercancías están en esas pilas de ropa, si desea ver"

"¡¿Cómo dice?!" Chilló Hermione "¡¿Qué cree que no tengo suficiente dinero para pagarme un vestido bueno?! Venga, que por eso eres una empleaducha de un almacén de novias. ¡Larguémonos de aquí, Sirius!"

Salieron y Black la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Y ese berrinche qué fue?"

"¡Eso fue preciso por lo que odio comprar ropa de moda, y vestir como si fuera a modelar cada dos minutos! ¡Preciso es que la gente se deja llevar como ganado por la apariencia, ni siquiera trató de ser amable! Solo una pedante más que quiere sacar comisiones jugosas, ¡no se esfuerza para nada!"

"Bueno, Hermione, piensa que tal vez no es un trabajo muy satisfactorio ser vendedora…"

"¡No es eso! Todos los trabajos son dignos y buenos, pero más aún cuando le pones esfuerzo y querer. A mí tampoco me gustó ser ayudante general de archivo en San Mungo, pero lo hice con todo mi corazón para pagarme los estudios de medimaga, y mientas estuve en archivo fui una empleada capaz, responsable y de actitud muy positiva, a pesar de que el trabajo fuera una basura"

"No sabía eso de ti" Le pasó un brazo por los hombros "Eres una mujer excepcional Hermione, no cabe duda" Eso la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder entrar a la siguiente tienda, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente de la siguiente de la siguiente.

Al fin, luego de unas tres horas, Hermione estaba probándose un vestido de la sexta tienda a la que iban.

"Eres muy exigente, hemos visto por lo menos 50 vestidos preciosos y al fin te decides por uno"

"No me he decidido por él, solo me lo pruebo"

"Como digas"

Hermione descorrió la cortina de terciopelo, y salió hasta encontrarse frente a Sirius.

"¿Qué tal?"

"Pareces una ninfa… una diosa Hermione"

La castaña se sonrojó muchísimo, y soltó una risita tonta. Se acercó a un espejo y se contempló. El empleado le pasó un par de guantes blancos con el encaje dorado, y se los puso, le llegaban a las muñecas.

"Por favor, pruébate los botines también" Rogó pasándole la caja. Hermione se sentó y poco a poco introdujo sus piecitos en los botines. Se levantó y volvió a mirarse.

"Oh Merlín" Suspiró Black "Sino te lo compras tú, te lo compro yo"

"Me lo llevo"

Riendo salieron del boutique. Hermione no dejaba de ver la caja blanca que cargaba Sirius.

"¡No puedo creer que lo haya comprado! ¡Me ha salido el sueldo de un año!"

"Qué exageración Hermione" Sonrió Black alborotándole el cabello "¡Cielos! Hace muchísimo calor, ¿vamos por un helado?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Se detuvo mirando su reloj de pulso "¡JAMÁS! Gracias a tu grandiosísima idea hemos perdido cuatro horas, ¡CUATRO HORAS!"

"¡Ya escuché!, bueno ¿y qué? Tienes un vestido hermoso, ha valido la pena. Hace calor, y conozco una heladería cerca de aquí excelente"

"¡SIRIUS! No te concentras, ¡ENFOCATE EN LA LISTA!"

"¿No ya habíamos superado lo de la listita?"

"¡No! Solo volvimos al #1, pero tenemos que acabar HOY, suficiente fue con lo del vestido, no quiero gastar más. El presupuesto ha bajado a 730 galeones"

"¡¿Qué?! No has comprendido nada, Hermione. ¡Disfruta tu boda!"

"ESO HAGO, ¿ACASO NO VES QUÉ FELIZ ME VEO?"

"…claro"

"¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO DISFRUTO EL ORGANIZAR MI BODA PORQUE NO QUIERO CASARME?"

"…nunca dije eso…"

"¡PUES SI QUIERO CASARME!" Chilló dándose la vuelta "No te necesito, vete. Yo sola terminaré la lista. Simplemente no te soporto, y es ridículo que…"

_¡POP!_

Se giró de inmediato, mirando la estela de humo que dejó la desaparición de Sirius.

El moreno apareció en su departamento. Grimmauld Place lo había abandonado desde que terminó la guerra.

"Que no me necesita, que no me soporta, que ¡bla, bla, bla!" Gruñó, de pronto cayó en cuenta de que aún traía la caja del vestido en sus manos.

La colocó sobre la mesa, fue hasta su cantina y se sirvió un coñac, se sentó en su sofá y se lo bebió de un trago. Suspiró.

"Es una amargada" Cerró los ojos y la recordó, acariciando el botín blanco, deslumbrando con su sonrisa, transmitiendo pasión por su mirada "Jamás creí que se viera tan linda cuando se emociona"

Se sentía mal, él creía que había hecho ver a Hermione que la vida es más que una lista que se debe cumplir con exactitud, que iba más allá de lo metódico. Pero ella era tan obsesa.

_¡RINGGGG-RINGGGG!_

"Teléfono" Estiró su brazo y tomó su teléfono negro inalámbrico "¿Diga?"

"¡¿SIRIUUUS?!"

"Ron deja de gritar, te escucho bien"

"¡OK! SOLO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE SÉ QUE HERMIONE ES TODO UN CASO NEUROTICO, Y QUE A VECES ES INSOPORTABLE, PERO POR FAVOR NO LA DEJES SOLA"

"No quise hacerlo, yo…"

"NO TE PREOCUPES, ES NORMAL QUE NO LA AGUANTES MUCHO, CASI NO HAN CONVIVIDO EN ESTOS AÑOS"

"Sí, pero yo…"

"ELLA DICE QUE YA NO QUIERE TU AYUDA, PERO ERES EL UNICO AUROR LIBRE AHORITA, Y NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE NADA, AMO A ESA NEUROTICA Y NECESITO TU AYUDA"

"¿Ya no quiere mi ayuda?"

"YA ESTA EN CASA, Y TENEMOS UN SISTEMA MÁGICO DE SEGURIDAD IMPENETRABLE, ASI QUE POR AHORA ESTA BIEN, PERO MAÑANA VA A DAR CÁTEDRA EN EL AUDITORIO MÁGICO DE LIVERPOOL, POR FAVOR ALCÁNZALA Y TERMINA DE ACOMPAÑARLA EN SU LISTA PARA LA BODA"

"¿Sabes de la lista? ¿Estas de acuerdo con que exista esa lista?"

"HERMIONE ES MUY ORDENADA, Y SE ESTRESA SI NO LLEVA UN CONTROL SOBRE LO QUE HACE, ADEMÁS ENTRE EL TRABAJO Y LA ESCUELA NO CREO QUE TENGA MUCHO TIEMPO, TÚ SOLO ACOMPÁÑALA"

"…bien"

"GRACIAS SIRIUS, ¡TE DEBO UNA GRANDE!"

"…claro, salúdame a Harry por favor"

"SÍ, SUERTE, ADIOS"

_Clic_

Miró largo rato el teléfono pensando en la castaña. De nuevo recordó lo que él creía de los roles en la vida, y supo entonces cuál era el suyo: Hacer ver a Hermione que la vida no es un plan concreto y sin cambios.

"Mañana será otro día"

* * *

**notas de autor:**

Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, malo, regular, pésimo...? Realmente deseo de todo corazón que por lo menos una sincera sonrisa les haya sacado. A pesar de la idea un poco exéntrica que estoy manejando, trato de mantener lo más reales a los personajes, incluso exageré un poco sus personalidades, pero también es debido a la vida que han llevado. En fin, no quiero dar datos que develen el futuro del fic, solo quiero decir que Hermione es una enagenada del orden, la limpieza y los esquemas, mientras que Sirius... todo lo contrario!.

Quisiera tener una buena respuesta del fic, ya que lo he terminado de escribir, es lo único que me motivará para seguir actualizándolo. No estoy segura de cada cuándo subir un nuevo capítulo, tal vez uno a la semana, o uno cada 15 días, lo estoy pensando. Como sea, cualquier duda o aclaración con todo gusto la responderé.

Por cierto, el fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción hermosísima, Take This Broken Wings de Mister Mister, totalmente recomendable, ojalá puedan bajarla para escucharla si es que no la conocen. La canción es muy importante en el fic, pero aparecerá hasta más adelante.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, ya que he terminado de escribir _WEDDING LIST_ puedo seguir trabajando en ellos, no desesperen por favor, se pueden entretener mientras con éste, jojo.

Muchas gracias de antemano por leerme, volveré en una semana o 15 días, ¡Ciao, ciao!


	2. Salón de Fiestas

_Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a JKRowling.  
_

_BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN **"TAKE THIS BROKEN WINGS" **DE** MISTER MISTER**_

**-WEDDING LIST-**

**SIRIUSxHERMIONE**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**-SALÓN DE FIESTAS- **

"Permiso, permiso, lo siento, permiso" Se abría paso Sirius entre las filas de paletas y estudiantes del auditorio. Al fin llegó a un asiento libre y se colocó.

"¿Nuevo?"

"¿Disculpa?" Se giró para ver a una hermosísima rubia de unos 20 años sonriéndole "Que si eres nuevo en la clase de la señorita Granger"

"Oh no, solo vine de escucha"

"Bien, no te arrepentirás. Cuando me inscribí al diplomado creí que iba a ser una monótona y fastidiosa clase, pero la señorita Granger es increíble dando la cátedra"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, es como si su vida girara en torno a la medicina, como si fuera el motor de su vida" Abrió su carpeta y la hojeó emocionada "En cuanto empiece me entenderás"

"¿Si? ¿y de qué trata este diplomado?"

"Es sobre los hechizos curativos que se aplican a los principales órganos del cuerpo humano para las cirugías. Lo más increíble es que se apoya en muchas cosas de la ciencia _muggle_, y ha creado sus propios hechizos para el corazón"

"Eso suena fascinante"

"Lo es" Lo miró de nuevo y se sonrojó "Soy Mía, mucho gusto" Le extendió la mano y Sirius la estrechó.

"Sirius Black"

"¡Tú eres uno de los Aurores de la Orden del Phoenix!"

"Cierto"

"Entonces debes ser amigo de la señorita Granger" Dedujo mirándolo profundamente.

"Correcto"

"Ah, ya llegó" Señaló a la tarima de auditorio, Hermione caminaba hacia el micrófono con varias carpetas en sus manos. Traía una de sus nueve túnicas, esta de color caqui, y Sirius dedujo que traía tacones debido al sonido que provocaba al caminar.

"Buenos días, magos y brujas" Saludó con una sonrisa abriendo una carpeta y comenzó la cátedra.

Sirius bostezó por pura costumbre al iniciar una clase, y jugó un rato con sus manos, hasta que la voz de Hermione cambiaba de una tranquila a una enérgica y motivada, clara y atrayente. Levantó la mirada y la encontró haciendo florituras con su varita sobre un esqueleto falso, apareciendo órganos y abriéndolos. Su cabello se alborotaba un poco al girar su mirada del esqueleto a sus estudiantes, y su mirada brillaba sabia y cautivadora, de pronto soltaba un comentario gracioso y todos reían. Se veía tan entregada.

A la media hora se sacó la túnica, parecía que tenía calor, y mostró un suéter amarillo y unos pantalones negros con unas botas de cuero hasta la rodilla. Sirius sonrió y no dejó de ver como sus piernas parecían aún más largas y torneadas gracias a esas botas, y como se estrellaban contra esa hermosa cadera curva y fuerte.

"¡Yo sé!" Gritó de pronto Mía alzando su mano. Al parecer Hermione había hecho una pregunta.

"¿Si, Mía?" Hermione sonrió… hasta que lo vio junto a su estudiante. Sirius la saludó con un gesto de la mano, y la clase continuó.

Al fin todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a retirarse.

"Toma" Mía dejó sobre su paleta un pergamino "Llámame" Le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Sirius miró el pergamino, luego a Hermione que se despedía de varios alumnos, y en especial de _uno_. Saltó por las filas y llegó junto a ella.

"…Lo digo en serio, señorita, es usted una motivación" Decía un hombre como de 27 años, apretando suavemente el brazo de Hermione, sonriéndole con sus profundos ojos azules "Su prometido es muy afortunado"

"Oh Logan, no digas tonterías" Se sonrojó la castaña girando la mirada.

"Ya nos vamos" Ordenó Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y girándola. Ella se zafó de un manotazo.

"¡No me ordenes qué hacer!" Chistó "¿Qué no te dijo Ronald que no te necesito? Soy bastante buena yo solita"

"¿Este hombre la esta molestando, señorita?" Interrumpió Logan sacando su varita.

"No Logan, gracias por tu preocupación pero…"

"¡Nos vamos!" Gritó el animago pegándola a su pecho.

_¡POP!_

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"Cálmate, solo no quería que ese propasado siguiera coqueteándote"

"¿Y a ti qué más te da?"

"Pues que resulta que tu PROMETIDO me encargó cuidarte"

"¡Tú solo quieres sacarme de mis casillas!"

"Todo lo contrario"

"¡CLARO!" Se giró y miró el sobrio apartamento, luego la caja blanca encima de una mesa de caoba, y por último el minibar "Es tu departamento"

"Buena deducción" Le sonrió "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"¡NO! Quiero irme de aquí, aún tengo cosas que hacer para la boda"

"Hablando de eso…, quería mostrarte algo"

"No quiero ver nada que venga de ti" Gruñó dirigiéndose a la puerta "Me largo"

"¡Espera! Prometo que te gustará" Ella lo ignoró y tomó el picaporte, trató de girarlo y no pudo "Además hechicé el departamento para que no salieras huyendo como bien predije que sucedería"

"¡DEJAME IR!"

"¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu SOBREhisteria? Ayer también estabas neurótica, pero hoy pareces una psicópata"

"Tengo varias razones para estar así" Se giró y lo miró con furia, apuntándolo con su dedo índice "Para empezar, me abandonas en medio de Paris, luego te metes a mi clase como si nada, me secuestras a tu departamento, y por si fuera poco, ¡me insultas verbalmente cada que te da la gana!"

"Bueno visto así no he sido muy bueno contigo pero…"

"¡NADA!"

"¡Hermione! Relájate, solo mira lo que tengo para ti, y ya tú decidirás si dejar que te acompañe o si golpearme y salir de mi apartamento"

"Bien, ¿Qué tienes?" Gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Sirius sonrió y esculcó las bolsas de su túnica plateada. De pronto hizo un gesto de triunfo y sacó un pergamino.

"¡Mira!"

Hermione se acercó con gesto calificador, hasta que leyó el título del pergamino…

"¿Lista de la Mejor Boda Mágica y Muggle Jamás Antes Vista por Nadie?" Hermione respiró "Es un título un poco largo y exagerado, me parece demasiado para una lista tan pequeña, pudiste omitir varias palabras, sobre todo porque un título tiene que ser claro y conciso y…"

"¡Ya párale!" Gruñó Sirius "Ni siquiera aprecias mis esfuerzos" Dijo dramáticamente.

"¿A qué va esto, Sirius?" Lo miró con desgane, agitando sin cuidado el pergamino.

"A que tenemos que estar juntos, por tu seguridad, Hermione, y pensé en una forma en que ambos nos divirtiéramos haciendo la boda, para que estemos satisfechos y todo salga de maravilla"

"¿Divertirnos haciendo la boda?" Soltó una carcajada "Sirius, ya la organicé"

"¡¿Cómo dices?!"

"Solo levanté el teléfono, investigue un poco, me pasaron el número de una casa que se dedica a organizar bodas, me apunté, pague y listo"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sí"

Sirius se aventó contra su sillón de piel, en un aullido perruno lleno de dolor y miseria "¡TODA LA NOCHE HACIENDO LA LISTA, Y NI SIQUIERA FUISTE PARA LEERLA CUANDO YA LA DESECHASTE! ¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Exageras…"

"¡Ya no hables, solo abres la boca para lastimarme!" Y con una floritura se transformó en un hermoso perro negro, que con las orejas caídas y arrastrando el rabo, caminó por el departamento hasta echarse en una cama especial para perros, cerca había un plato con agua y otro con pollo en salsa. Hermione lo miró impactada.

"¿Tanto te ha afectado que no leyera esta listita?" Se le acercó apenada y nerviosa, de pronto lo miró con más detalle y soltó una risilla "¡¿Te compraste una camita para tu estado animago?! ¡Hasta te has puesto tus platos! Qué divino" Sirius soltó algo que pareció un bufido y le dio la espalda "Vamos, no te enojes, claramente ninguno de los dos quería organizar esto, además no tengo mucho tiempo… no chilles" Lo acarició entre las orejas, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, ella siempre había preferido a los gatos, y a los gatos les gusta que les acaricien las orejas, pero eso no pareció animar mucho a Sirius "¿Te pondrías más feliz si la leo?... supongo que ese sonido es un sí…, de acuerdo veamos…

Lista de la Mejor Boda Mágica y Muggle Jamás Antes Vista por Nadie

Autor: Sirius Black

1.- Vestido de Novia

2.- Salón de Fiestas (Helado para Sirius en Chandonni, Paris)

3.- Arras (Esclava para Sirius, Taxco México)

4.- Banda Musical (Concierto de Regina Spektor para Sirius, centródomo de Alemania)

5.- Banquete (Pechugas de pato a los 3 quesos para Sirius, New Orleans)

6.- Pastel (Crepas de leche de cabra para Sirius, Irlanda)

7.- Invitaciones (Museo del Reloj para Sirius, Inglaterra)

8.- Bajilla, centro de mesa, copas (Champagne Ardenne para Sirius, Francia)

9.- Flores y ramo (Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia para Sirius, Iraq)

10.- Souvenir (Granja Ramoth para Sirius, Rumania)

Al acabar de leer Hermione miró sorprendida al perro, él le movía el rabo y la miraba expectante.

"¿Todo lo que está dentro de los paréntesis es lo que quieres hacer mientras organizamos la boda?"

_¡GUAU!_

"Oh Sirius, todo esto es… mucho, ¿en qué momento lo haré?" Lo miró apenada, y nuevamente el perro bajó las orejas y se acomodó sobre sus patas delanteras, cerrando los ojos.

Hermione se sintió peor que una cucaracha. Jamás creyó que el animago tuviera tantas molestias y dedicación para hacer una lista en la cual ambos estuvieran felices y satisfechos. De hecho, jamás creyó que Sirius hiciera una lista.

Pero lo hizo, y lo hizo por ella.

"_No, su misión es estar conmigo, solo lo hizo más sencillo para él_" Pensó triste, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no era cierto, que ella era la única razón por la que Sirius se había esforzado tanto.

Se levantó con la lista en la mano, entonces miró la caja blanca encima de la mesa. Era su vestido. Realmente estaba muy feliz por haberlo comprado, era divino y nunca pensó que pudiera verse tan hermosa. Suspiró.

"San Mungo me debe 4 vacaciones, ¿sabes?" Dijo como quien no, y el perro paró las orejas y abrió un ojo "Luna puede arreglárselas sola, ya casi acaba el proyecto. Y las clases… bueno, son solo 3 veces a la semana, me las puedo ordenar"

_¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!_

Hermione le sonrió "Muy bien, Sirius, lo haremos"

El perro comenzó a saltar por toda la sala, hasta lanzarse contra las botas de Hermione y darle vueltas, ella nunca esperó esa reacción, y le pareció tan… tierna. Se agachó y le tomó el hocico con cuidado, miró los grandes colmillos y la rosada lengua, entonces se encontró con los preciosos ojos grises que aún mantenía en su forma perruna, y se perdió en ellos.

"Nunca me habías mirado de esa manera"

Hermione se sobresaltó, Sirius se había transformado de nuevo, y ahora ambos estaban hincados en la alfombra. Él sonrió al sentir las manos suaves contra su quijada, y puso sus propias manos sobre las de ella.

"Tienes la piel muy suave"

"Y tú la barba muy… me hace cosquillas" Se explicó sonrojándose, y él rió. Ella se sintió muy apenada pero no incómoda, así que le sonrió y prefirió cambiar el tema "¿Desde cuándo te compraste la camita y los platos?"

"Es un gusto reciente" Sonrió levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla "A veces se duerme mejor como perro"

"Me gustaría entenderte, pero me parece complicado"

"Tal vez algún día podrías ser un animago"

"¡Oh no! Esas cosas no son para mí, diles a Harry y a Ron, ellos encantados aceptarán una lección"

"No entiendo cómo no puede ser para ti. Además no cualquiera puede ser un animago"

"Me sorprende, ya que Peter lo logró" Susurró, y Sirius gruñó.

"A eso me refiero, su transformación fue casi obligada, por eso se convirtió en una rata. El animal habla mucho de cada quien. Por ejemplo, yo soy fiel a los que amo, y juguetón y tierno y…"

"Ya capto" Cortó girando la mirada "Eres un vanidoso"

"Me pregunto qué animal serías tú" La miró curioso "Tal vez un búho, son buenos representantes de la inteligencia"

"¡Volar!" Gimió aterrada "Solo de pensar que tal vez pudiera tener alas y tener que usarlas me asusta"

"Volar significa ser libre, desear nuevos horizontes"

"Soy una mujer estable, que no requiere de nuevas cosas para ser feliz, lo que tengo me llena y es lo que necesito"

"Suena como una frase memorizada y mecanizada" Suspiró "En fin, vamos a empezar"

"Tengo que ir a San Mungo a pedir mis vacaciones primero"

"Bien, vamos" Le estiró una mano. Hermione levantó una ceja.

"Sé llegar sola a mi trabajo, gracias"

"Mujer, la independencia no te quita lo delicada"

"No soy una damisela inútil o algo así"

"No quise decir eso. Eres más autosuficiente que todas las mujeres que conozco, pero en verdad necesitas dejarte consentir de vez en cuando"

"¿Para qué?" Sirius y Hermione compartieron una mirada de incomprensión, pero por diferentes motivos.

"¡Solo toma mi mano y vamos!" Chistó el hombre, y ella luego de pensárselo un momento le dio su mano.

_¡POP!_

"¡Doctora Granger, gracias a Merlín que llegó!" Chilló una enfermera casi abrazándola "¡Hubo un incendio, y tenemos muchos heridos, llegan por docenas, todos estamos en todas las áreas intentando seguir el ritmo pero…"

"Hoy descansa" Interrumpió Sirius, la enfermera lo miró con desesperación "Lo siento, hoy descansa ¿verdad, Hermione?" Se giró hacia ella, pero la castaña ya tenía la bata blanca puesta y se amarraba el cabello "¡Hermione!"

"Digamos que después de esto sí mereceré unas vacaciones, Sirius" Le sonrió y sacó su varita "Comencemos"

Sirius suspiró, y la vio alejarse en el pasillo. Hermione empujó la doble puerta con fuerza, y todos los doctores del otro lado de esa sala gritaron su bienvenida absolutamente aliviados.

Curioso, como siempre, decidió darle una ojeada a la castaña trabajando, pero la enfermera no lo permitió pasar. Un poco decepcionado fue a la cafetería y compró un chocolate caliente, iba a comprar una revista cuando de pronto recordó que era Auror.

Entró a la sala de urgencias con su emblema de la Orden de Phoenix, y se sorprendió al ver tanto movimiento.

Personas en batas blancas cruzaban toda la enorme sala, yendo de camilla en camilla, con los magos mal heridos, quemados, inconscientes o gritando de dolor. Y ahí la vio como se apuntaba con su varita su mano izquierda, y luego hizo lo mismo con la derecha, ambas manos enguantadas brillaron de azul, la varita cayó colgando de cuello de ella por una cuerda dorada mágica, luego sin que se esperara el movimiento de Hermione, introdujo ambas manos en el pecho del hombre en la camilla junto a ella.

Sirius se quedó estático, observando la sangre derramarse por los costados del hombre, y como Hermione separaba la caja torácica de un tirón, tomando el corazón entre sus manos, apretando.

"¡El riñón está a punto de reventarse!" Exclamó mirando a la enfermera que estaba sudando del nervio "¡LANZA UN HECHIZO!"

"S-siii-ii" Tartamudeó apuntando al hígado y susurrando algo. Hermione sonrió.

"Bien hecho. Solo controla más tus nervios. Continúa el masaje al corazón, luego séllalo con la pócima, y vuelve a cerrar el pecho" La enfermera asintió, Hermione se giró con agilidad, la varita colgando se agitó y los guantes ensangrentado desaparecieron, pasó a la siguiente camilla, los médicos estaban dando vueltas desesperados, tratando de salvar al paciente, ella leyó rápido el historial del paciente y nuevamente los guantes aparecieron junto con una jeringa, la destapó y la clavó en el vientre de la mujer, un líquido amarillento y espeso comenzó a salir, de inmediato el paciente mejoró. Se alejó de la camilla hacia el próximo paciente, leyó su expediente y lo mandó a cirugía, a otros les embarraba pociones en las quemaduras, a veces solo usaba hechizos, o volvía a abrir el pecho de otros.

Sirius apreció que era la doctora que más se movía, que podía resolver los casos con solo leer el expediente o ver algún síntoma. Parecía una superdotada en medio de seres comunes. Tal vez así era en realidad. Ella sonreía a los que permanecían conscientes y daba consejos a sus colegas. No paraba.

Parecía absorta, como cuando daba clase. Como si estuviera en otro lugar, en otro mundo, se veía decidida y poderosa, no parecía la misma simplona y aburrida Hermione que conocían todos. Era una mujer extraordinaria que inspiraba y provocaba. La quiso así para toda la vida, en ese estado contante tan sensual y maravilloso, solo para él "¡Doctora Granger!" Gritaban, pero Sirius ya no escuchaba, parecía drogado, en el éxtasis donde solo estaban Hermione y él.

Terminó la emergencia, Hermione respiraba con esfuerzo, sudada y con el cabello alborotado, se giró sorprendida de ver a Sirius en la entrada de la sala, y se congeló.

Él la miraba profundamente, la comía con esos preciosos ojos grises. La deseaba.

Caminó hacia ella, cogió sus manos y las besó.

"Espero que no te moleste, pero, te ves brillantemente hermosa"

"Hemos llegado a Paris" Dijo Sirius con sus lentes oscuros. Hermione miró la torre Eiffel dorada en la luz del atardecer.

"Ya me puedes soltar la mano" Dijo un poco incómoda. Él sonrió, la soltó con delicadeza.

"Aun no te entra mucho la idea de que te dejes consentir eh"

"Vamos" Hermione ni lo miró.

Lo cierto era que desde que habían salido de San Mungo, se había sentido muy extraña con Sirius. Nunca ningún hombre la había mirado de esa forma, ni siquiera Ron en los momentos más indecorosos. No sabía ni cómo comportarse, así que había decidido ser lo más formal posible.

"Salones de Fiestas" Dijo Hermione en francés en un módulo de turismo "Es para una boda, como para 50 personas"

"Cien" Corrigió Sirius.

"Cien" Gruñó Hermione, y la señorita les imprimió una lista "Gracias"

Comenzaron a visitar todos los salones de la lista. Sirius daba su punto bueno o hacía algún comentario gracioso. Hermione con el pasar de las horas se fue sintiendo cada vez más relajada, hasta olvidar el asunto de la mañana. Pronto tuvieron a sus 3 favoritos, y estaban muy cansados, así que Sirius mencionó lo de su helado. Llegaron a Chandonni, y ambos miraron el menú con más de 1500 sabores.

"¡Son tantos, no sé cual elegir!"

"Yo siempre pido el mismo" Sirius señaló el _Dulce Vita_ "Chocolate, nuez, caramelo y plátano"

"Eso suena más como un platillo que como un helado" Se sorprendió ella "Pediré vainilla"

"¡¿Qué?!" Sirius soltó un bufido "Eso es un insulto a Chandonni, vamos Hermione, hay más de 1500 sabores, pide uno original"

"Pero casi no me gusta el dulce…"

"Hay de limonada con piña" Señaló "Ese no es dulce"

"No lo sé"

"Dale una oportunidad" De nuevo la vio con ojos de perrito triste, y ella aceptó sin más remedio "Si no estás segura aún, podemos compartir el mío"

"¡Oh no! Compartir la comida es malo. Resulta que es un poco antihigiénico"

Él la miró con aire aburrido, y se dirigió al joven de la barra "Un _Dolce Vita_ doble por favor"

Se sentaron y Sirius le pasó una cucharilla, Hermione la pasó por el gigantesco helado y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Solo sabe a chocolate… ah… ya sentí el caramelo y… mmm… el plátano, parecen capas de sabor exquisitas, ¡oh la nuez!" Sonrió cerrando los ojos "No me ha empalagado, tenías razón Sirius"

"Gracias" Dijo el moreno, y Hermione se rió a lo grande.

"¡Te has llenado de helado la nariz! ¿Cómo comes, Sirius?" Lo señaló con la cucharilla con aire acusador "Le has dado una lamida directamente al helado"

"Tal vez…"

"¡Oh! Ahora no podré comerlo"

"Hermione no tiene nada de malo, ¿Acaso insinúas que mis babas son antihigiénicas?"

"No te ofendas, pero mezclar saliva no es bueno"

"¿Y qué me dices de los besos?"

"Eso es diferente. Uno necesita intercambiar saliva para tener la boca lo más limpia posible. Es algo que le hace bien al humano. Sin embargo, si mezclas muchas salivas tiene el efecto contrario" Explicó con su tono de sabelotodo.

"¿Muchas salivas? Pero si tú solo las has mezclado con Ron…"

"No es cierto" Se indignó para luego tomar un colorido rojo en sus mejillas "Quiero decir…"

"¡Ajá! Cuéntamelo todo"

"No seas cotilla, Sirius Black, fue hace mucho tiempo además" Lo ignoró y miró el helado, se veía realmente apetitoso, no se pudo contener y le dio otra cucharada "Viktor Krum"

"¡Lo sabía!" Sirius rió a lo grande "Alguna vez Ron me dijo que tenía sus sospechas, yo siempre creí que sí"

"Bueno ya lo sabes, ahora cuéntame tú, Black, para saber con quién estoy mezclando salivas, ¿Cuántas son?"

"¿A qué te refieres con cuántas?"

"Pues es obvio, has de haber compartido babas con más de una chica en Hogwarts. Harry me dijo que tú y su padre eran unos coquetos, y viéndote como eres ahora, no lo dudo"

"Bueno, sí, tuve varios amoríos, pero nada serio. Quiero decir, con ninguna me besé realmente bien. Solo juntábamos los labios de vez en cuando. Solo me he besado bien con una chica"

"¿Cómo se llama?" Hermione sin darse cuenta ya llevaba un cuarto del helado.

"Patricia Pullok" Susurró "Fue una catástrofe, me besó y pues yo andaba algo ebrio…"

"Que primer beso tan desilusionante"

Sirius se encogió de hombros "Realmente no le doy mucha importancia. Como ya te dije, no soy un hombre romántico. Sé seducir que es diferente, pero toda la cursilería prefiero evitarla"

"Qué curioso, bueno, ya no me siento tan mal de compartir el helado"

"¿Compartir? La próxima vez pido dos dobles" Señaló y Hermione se echó a reír al ver que se había casi acabado el helado.

"Lo he pasado bomba" Dijo Hermione con una sonrisita boba, frente a la puerta de su departamento.

"Yo también" Dijo jugando con un rizo castaño.

"¿No quieres pasar a tomar una taza de café?"

"Pues… me encantaría" Aceptó gustoso, y Hermione se giró para meter la llave, giró una vez y volvió a girar para quitar la doble chapa que dejó, pero no fue necesario, la puerta se abrió a la primera.

Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y ambos sacaron sus varitas. Sirius pasó a Hermione detrás de él, y de una patada abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola!" Sonrió el pelirrojo sentado en la salita.

"…Ron" Susurró Sirius, cayéndole la realidad de golpe. Hermione entró corriendo, desconcertada a penas abrazó a su prometido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo siento, usé la llave que me prestaste. Harry y yo encontramos un buen escondite, y me dijo que me diera una escapada de unas horas para verte. Te extrañamos" Le sonrió pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Sirius frunció el ceño, Ron la seguía tratando con mucha brusquedad, según él.

"Oh, y yo llegando tarde, lo siento, Ron"

"No te preocupes, no tenías manera de saber. Además debes estar organizando la boda. La verdad es que vine porque el director de San Mungo me envió una lechuza" Suspiró "Me dijo que le pediste las vacaciones que no habías pasado, y que se preocupó mucho. Yo también, jamás creí que te lo permitieras"

"Bueno, Sirius me convenció de que…"

"¿Hueles a chocolate?" Ron la miró sorprendido "¿Comiste chocolate? ¿Acaso un dementor los atacó?"

"No es necesario que un dementor me ataque para que coma chocolate" Gruñó la castaña.

"Lo sé" Ron no pareció creerlo mucho "Pero es que tú nunca…, bueno, no importa. Aún me quedan unas horas, ¿quieres ir a cenar?" Ron la apretó contra él "Yo invito"

"Claro" Asintió ella, se soltó y tomó su bolso, lo había dejado caer de la impresión de ver a Ron ahí. Luego miró a Sirius, y se sintió como una traidora por unos momentos. Pero no tenía sentido, así que solo lo abrazó, inhaló la varonil fragancia revuelta con el chocolate, y le susurró "Te debo el café"

Sirius asintió y cuando quiso pasarle sus brazos por su cintura, la sintió alejarse. La miró acomodar su bolso en su hombro y acercarse a Ron.

"Vamos"

"Claro, cariño" Sonrió el pelirrojo "Nos vemos, Sirius" Y desapareció.

_¡POP!_

Hermione y Sirius se miraron contrariados.

_¡POP!_

"¿Se te ha olvidado algo?" Inquirió Ron re-apareciendo. Hermione lo miró curiosa.

"¿No me quieres aparecer contigo?" Le extendió la mano, y Ron la miró expectante.

"Hoy estas muy rara Hermione" Le tomó del brazo y la abrazó.

_¡POP!_

"Qué delicado" Gruñó Sirius.

De pronto se sintió muy estúpido, solo en el apartamento de la castaña. Cerró la puerta, le echó el seguro y desapareció.

En su departamento tomó la bolsa de croquetas de la cocina, se echó en su cama y se sorprendió extrañándola.

* * *

**notas de autor:**

Hola!!! Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí estoy una semana después subiendo el siguiente capítulo. Con mucho gusto noto que les ha gustado un poquitin, 8 reviews me tienen muy contenta y entusiasmada. Solo quisiera pedir a las personas que **me agregan a sus alertas de autor o a sus favoritos, sin dejar un review**, que tengan el tiempesillo de dejarme aunque sea un: "me ha gustado, sigue", porque, aunque el fic ya este acabado, no se deben confiar, **aquí lo único que motiva a seguir actualizando es precisamente las palabras llenas de alegría que te dejan**. Yo escribí Wedding List para mí, es un gusto que me quise dar y lo terminé, luego quise subirlo, para compartirlo, pero si no es de su agrado bien puedo quitarlo.

Hablando de fics completos, Angel2012Negro, me dejó una duda en su review. No sé si me di a entender por completo, pero **el fic consta de varios capítulos**. No quiero decir exáctamente cuántos, pero son más de 10, y aún así es corto. **No es un oneshot**, sino un cuento de varios capítulos, así que Angel2012Negro no te preocupes, estaré actualizando, y espero de todo corazón que te siga gustando con cada capítulo más.

Y bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido el **Sirius perruno**?, yo me enamoré más de él. Y ¿**a poco no se antoja mucho el helado**? Yo tuve que ir por un chocolate para medio quitarme el antojo. Comenten, así es más divertido!!!

En fin, mil gracias por leerme de nuevo, también a la gente nueva que se ha leído los dos capítulos de un hilo, muchas muchas gracias.

¡AH, casi lo olvido! Susy, tomé en cuenta tu opinión y **he subido varias fotos de vestidos de novia y los botines blancos a una página web**. No soy la master en tecnología, pero creo que la página nos servirá por ahora, ojala se puedan dar una vuelta y ver los vestidos, tengo que tener varios "amigos" o algo así en la página para subir más fotos por día, así que ojala puedan ayudar en eso. Muchas gracias, la página es: h t t p: / / w w w . flodeo. com / irulan rhod, todo junto!

Leoni Tao91, me encanta saber de ti, aunque sea en la penosa circunstancia en la que estás. Siento mucho lo de tu tobillo, ha de ser horrible. Por lo menos aprovecha estas 2 semanas para descansar lo máximo posible. Yo estoy enferma de gripa, jaja, asi que te acompañaré en mente en tu dolor. Saludos, cuídate!

Nos vemos en una semana o 15 días, **MUCHAS GRACIAS, ¡CIAO,** **CIAO!**


End file.
